As the popularity of electronics such as cameras and computing devices increases, demand for water proof/resistant compact electronics also increases. However, to create a water proof/resistant camera housing, there needs to be a way to reliably seal user access ports, e.g., battery, input/output (I/O), or memory card access compartments. Certain conventional systems use a small o-ring around the access port opening, which is a simple and cost effective way to achieve water resistance. However, these systems can be problematic as the allowed seal compression is very small, which requires tight tolerances or special assembly steps to latch the compartment properly and provide consistent user feedback.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved sealing of access ports of electronic devices. There is also a need for such systems that are easy to make and use. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.